onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blast/@comment-222.164.149.222-20170428090147
Two evidence that shows Blast was a fake hero and was a final reserve position for Saitama The first evidence is that Garou wiped out the S-Class who fought him, including Tatsumaki, who is ranked 2. The quote "If the world truly needs saving, he will definitely come" is already quite a false promise by Sitch. The S-Class heroes who fought Garou were already wiped out, so where the hell is Blast, who is stronger than a physic Tatsumaki who is ranked 2, meaning he is 'the one above all the heroes', which means he is positioned rank 1 S-Class? The strongest being, same as 'the one above all the heroes', should have already come to save them, no, DID, save them. He was Saitama, and either Blast was just a dust in that scenario, or Blast was Saitama to save the day. And if you look at Blast or Saitama's perspective, if you say that Blast is as similar as Saitama because of their same hobby for being a hero for fun, Blast would have been at least on the same position as Saitama after Garou came along and wiped out the S-Class slowly. Now you may be questioning to me right now, WADABAWT TATSUMAKI AND CHILD EMPERAWR HAH THEY SAW BLAST NUB... AND SITCH?! or something like that. Notice that both S-Class Heroes who "have met Blast" are short in height and Sitch as a Hero Association member. That means there is something going on. Both heroes must have been tricked by the Hero Association, or probably Sitch, somehow with the advantage of their short height, for a fake Blast and Tatsumaki's past modified. Now all of this sounds complicated but I'm telling you, at least, this evidence is a working possibility that Saitama is Blast. The second obvious evidence is that Garou guessed that Saitama was Blast. When Garou was fighting Saitama, Garou said, "I'm guessing you're The Association's final reserve. I don't care if you're a secret weapon above Tatsumaki. I can win, even against you... no... especially because it's you, I will win!" Now you would be questioning me, where the hell did you get this quote from and why is this an evidence, this fight happened in the Webcomics which is original and made by ONE. Now back to the quote, and why this is an evidence, if you analyse the quote more carefully, Garou was the person who just wiped out the S-Class who fought against him. So... what about it? Garou is stronger than the S-Class who fought them, and? And rated Saitama's power above Tatsumaki's. This means that Garou rated himself between Tatsumaki, who is ranked 2, and 'the final reserve', referring to Saitama. Now before a wiki editor or an arrogant fool, who happens to hate reading 'an essay' replies, at least these 2 evidence are a working possibility for Saitama to be Blast. PLS make a respectful reply and if you want a mistake to be corrected, do it kindly. I will straight away ignore mean replies. THX